Eternal Saga chapter 5
by Tony Kaos
Summary: The conclusion to the first book of the Eternal Saga series. V is ripped from time and sent to his homeworld. However it has greatly changed, and now he realizes there is no way back.


**CHAPTER 5: STEEL CITY TERROR **

When the warriors were unconscious, a deviant plan was unleashed. V was captured by Lotus. Oro The Lord of the Third Realm of Hades bodyguard. During the kidnapping V awakened and managed to battle the demon knights personnel bodyguard . V nearly lost, but a twist of fate would shift the battle. V and the demon guard slipped through a rip in time just as the finishing blow was about to be delivered. Ironically it was to be V's home world Earth (2011 U.D.) When V and Lotus exited the time slip, they were placed on the polar opposites of the planet. V at the North Pole and Lotus at the South. Neither knew where they were. V wounded badly lied in the arctic tundra. A crimson pool poured from a deep gut wound inflicted several hours earlier. He crawled to his knees. A pain stabbed at his heart and blood spewed from his mouth. The ice below him cracked and caved inward. V fell for what seemed like an eternity. He finally reached the bottom, the impact was cushioned by a pile of snow. V's body went numb as he blacked out.

When V came to several hours later. He found himself in a dark and unknown place. His body ached from the cold. A dim light flickered on and off several yards in front of him. Outlines of an operation table with metal shackles were seen through the light. V picked himself up from the cold floor. His hand covered with swirling shadows, as he hobbled forward. The shadows form into a long blade, that he dragged across the stone floor. The sound echoed through the hollow room. V's body felt broken, every step was pure agony. He managed to reach the door far at the other end of the room. He leaned forward to open it and stumbled to the floor on the outside of the room. V stood up, as he posted himself on the nearby wall. He paused to take a few deep breaths. V had gathered enough energy to drag himself along the wall slowly.

Unknown to V, he was in an abandoned medical research facility. Unlike any other facility. This one was used to extract demon parts, and use them to alter humans. However a group of rogue demons seen that this place wouldn't be around long. Three hundred various demons slaughtered the entire staff of over 7,000 in less than an hour. This took place three years ago this day. The buried away facility is said to be haunted, but their was never any evidence to prove it. Any research team that was sent here mysteriously disappeared.

V had walked through the facility aimlessly for the past three hours. All he got himself was lost. He rested up against one of the icy walls. Blood was smeared all down this hall. A smell of rotten flesh drifted through his nostrils. V was use to the smell. He thought "Now where the hell am I…I need to find a place to rest." just then a blue figure walked through the door down the hall. Her high heels were the only sound to be heard. The woman was transparent, and her eyes were solid white. V believed he was seeing things. One time during a battle his body was so badly damaged, he began hallucinating. V closed his eyes and shook his head. He slowly opened them and the woman was gone. V pulled himself from the wall, and hobbled to the middle of the passage. He began walking toward another unknown door. Just as he was about to exit the room, it became even colder than before. The woman appeared behind him, and stabbed a needle into the back of his neck. V spun around flailing his leg. The kick went right through the nurse, as she cackled maniacally. She then turned to smoke and rolled down the hall. V placed a hand over his neck and thought "This place is crazy…I gotta get outta here before it starts to rub off on me." he then headed through the door.

Another few hours passed, and he still was lost. However V's body was no longer feeling pain. He was able to leap through the corridors now, and he covered more ground quicker. After all his directionless wandering, he finally found an elevator shaft. V thinks "This probably leads to the surface…this place gives me the heebie jeebies…I'm through with all of this bullshit." he then bursts through the rusty elevator door. Cold winds blew from the long and dark tunnel upward. V quickly vaulted toward the top, Jumping from spirit plant to spirit plant. He finally reached the top and charged through the doorway. He smashed through and tumbled down a large mound of snow. His soaked clothes made him shiver fiercely. V lifted himself from the snow and walked into the icy abyss.

V journeyed for nearly a half an hour, when he came across a large drop off. The cliff he stood on, overlooked a drop off of nearly a thousand feet. Down below, two warriors were fighting vigorously. The snow made it impossible to see who it was fighting. Just figures moving with tremendous agility. V enjoyed watching the duel as he thought "I think I miss the spooky old lab back there…it's so cold…well at least I get to see this fight…those two are really going at it." one of the warriors flipped high into the air. A gleaming purple energy shot from the combatants hand. It was a sword charged with some type of Magix. V sensed the power of the blast and shielded himself behind a spirit wall. The sword stuck into the ground and exploded astronomically. The ground caved in for miles, and steam filled the air. The snow had melted instantly causing a cloud of piping hot mist. After a few moments the air cleared, and the temperature was that of a tropical island. V looked down at the warrior who used such an amazing attack and shouted "NOT BAD!" the woman was dressed in a pair of skin tight black jeans. A large black down coat covered her body. She had bright purple gloves on, and matching snow boots. Her hair was long and black and was covered by a black beanie. She noticed V standing on the cliff above and exclaimed "WHO GOES THERE!" V flipped from the cliff above, and nose dived toward the muddy soil below. Just before landing he created a spirit pole and swung around it several times. He launched himself into the air and landed directly in front of the woman. He tried not to acknowledge her beauty as he said "So your pretty tough…my blade is really itchin for a fight…and you might just be the one to scratch it." the woman turned away from him and muttered "I sense you are attracted to me…is this a way for you to get in my good graces…perish the thought humanoid…a low leveled disgusting species as yourself shall never have the honor." she then walked off as if she was alone. V becomes enraged. He leapt in the air and readied to slice the woman across the back.

V nearly reached the woman when she quickly reached for a naginata and blocks the oncoming swing. V lands and swiped for her feet. The woman leapt in the air and kicked V in his chest. He stumbled back a few steps and said "Hey you aren't that bad…I…" before he could finish his words were cut short by five ferocious swings of her blade. V evaded the strikes with a few quick leaps and tumbles. He twirled his sword in his right hand and said "At least let me finish…you can't have a good fight without some bantering…just ask any modern day super hero…now as I was saying…" once again the woman lunged for him. Her blade just missed his face as he dipped away hastily. V rolled backwards and vaulted into the air. He landed on a spirit plant and asked "So are you going to say anything…or are you one of those shut up and fight people…you know the problem with that is…" the woman soared into the air and knocked V from his spirit plant. He splashed into the mud, and made a loud plopping noise. In moments she was diving with her blade towards V. He rolled underneath the strike, and managed to kick the back of her head. The woman fell forward into the mud. V flipped to another spirit plant and said "Mud isn't for eating little girl." she grabbed a handful of the sludge. The woman hurled the gunk and it splattered right in V's face. He went to wipe the mud from his eyes with his left arm. In an instant the woman had lunged for V once more. Luckily V managed to clash sword with the strike. The two applied force and the weapons trembled like a beaten dog. The naginata began to glow purple and shined brighter every second. V shouted "HEY…NOT FAIR!" the weapon grew even more brilliant. The blade exploded with mighty force, and sent V hurdling into the air. His body busted into purple flames as he soared like a shooting star. Finally several hundred yards out he plopped into the muddy earth and extinguished.

His sweat suit had almost entirely burnt off. All that covered him was his torn pants, and melted boots. His body was covered in scars, and his mask had a huge tear where some hair pushed through. V got to his feet and noticed the woman walking towards him. She asked "Have you learned your place?" V answered "Can't say I did...maybe we should go again" the woman scoffed at the idea and replied "You are not worthy…you may be skilled for an imperfect parasite…but a warrior of my breed is far more powerful." V in disbelief said "Wow…beautiful and humble…what a combination." the woman looked at V like he is an idiot and asked "So do you do anything else but pester." V ignores the comment. He asks "So could you at least tell me where I am oh bitchy one?" the woman answers "Earth north pole 2011." V mumbled quietly "Holy shit…so I finally got back home…and it was all just an accident…this is unbelievable…but where are Wu-Long and the others?" the woman replied "Perhaps it is time I make my leave…your incessant babbling it more than bothersome." V said "And you are a great person to hold a conversation with…why don't you just take off then?" the woman replied "You dare speak to Sho Guan Moon this way…had I not be on a mission you would be dealt with." V rubbed his chin hair and hiked up his torn pants and said "I'm shaking in my melted boots." Sho replied "Insolent mongrel…I shall take my leave." she sliced a portal in the air. She then walks through the portal. V thought "Any place is better than here." as he leapt through the closing vortex

Unlike Wu-Longs portals, when V exited his chest felt very tight. He clutched his chest in pain, as he kicked his legs on the ground. The pain left, and V realized he was finally home. He stood on top of a rather large building. He flipped to a spirit plant to get a better view of his hometown. The city looked very different than before, but he knew it was his home. The three rivers rushed through the city, and still smelled awful. V noticed he was wearing nothing, but rags. Shadows manifested around his hands. V quickly began weaving his hands through the darkness, until he created a very baggy hooded sweatshirt. He threw it over his shoulder and continued to work. In a few moments he created a pair of pants, and a black mask. Just as the shadow was flickering into nonexistence he managed to forge a pair of work boots. He quickly finished up and changed his clothes. Once fully changed he leaped from the building side and thought "Just like the old days…except I'm a killing machine who has a heart condition…guess I spoke a little too soon that time…well technically I didn't speak but…ahhh forget it."

V searched the city for his family and friends, but found nothing. The city had changed. Once small and rather quiet. The city became a booming metropolis. He wandered around to see many familiar locations, and even more unknown things. His frustration began to build when he paused in front of a very expensive diner. His stomach rumbled like a volcano on the brink of eruption. He held his gut and decided he would find something to eat, with or without money. He walked through the first door, and entered a small hallway. A large man wearing a black suit with a red tie blocked the entrance. He spoke in a gruff voice "Name of your reservation." V replied "Jack…Jack Ripper." he thought for sure this wasn't going to fly. The large man stepped aside and said "Mr. Chikarelli is waiting inside for you…we have a strict dress code…but in the case of Mr. Mayhem's personnel bodyguard we'll make an exception." V walked through the door. When he entered the room. V noticed the expensive chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A low rumble of speech and laughter filled the restaurant. The smell was so good V had to wipe his mouth to stop the saliva from dripping every where. A waiter approached him and said "Right this way Mr. Ripper…and let me say we are so glad you chose our restaurant for your first American cuisine." he then guides him towards his table. Mr. Chikarelli sat across from him surrounded by two large armed guards. He was a tiny man and stood just over five feet. He was rather round and had black hair slicked way back. He spoke with a high pitch "Hey if it isn't hit man extraordinaire Jack Ripper…what you to good to wear a suit or something…you fuckin' foreigners always gotta be different...but honestly how's your boss doin'?" V grabbed a breadstick and bit into it. He finished chewing and replied "Just fine…how's things on your end." V is amazed this ploy has gotten him this far. Chikarelli quickly responded "Get a load of this limp dick English bastard…he acts like this plan hasn't been in the works the passed two years…and is it me Pauly…or this guy doesn't even sound English." The guard on the right answers with a deep voice "You knows…youse right boss…maybe he…" Chikarelli shouts "SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTH YOU ITALIAN MEATBALL…I DON'T PAY YA TO THINK…I PAY YA TO BREAK BONES…AND STEP IN FRONT OF BULLETS…shit Jacky boy…hard to find good help these days." V gobbled down three more breadsticks while the entire dispute was going on. He asked "So…when do we eat some real food?" Chikarelli laughs and smacks a guard in his arm. He says "You Englishmen are greedy sons of bitches huh…here I thought you'd just sip tea and cup my balls while I ate…I'm just kiddin' ya ya ugly cocksucker." V ate one last breadstick as the waiter came with the menu. V realized he was a hit man of some big time player in the mayors plan.

For the next hour V ate with Chikarelli. They talked about money, whores, and murder. V enjoyed being in character. He felt a surge of energy from tricking these dumb bastards. When the meal finally ended Chikarelli called for the waiter. He pulled out a wad of money and pushed it deep into his apron pocket. Chikarelli stood up and walked toward the exit. His hired muscle behind him. V followed behind the three amazed he got a free meal. When they stepped out into the street, Chikarelli's limo was already waiting. A chauffer opened the door, and Chikarelli said "Don't forget Jacky boy…I'll see your faggot ass at the boat tonight…and tell your boss to bring the case." V nodded in approval and walked off down the street.

Unknown to V, two thugs kidnapped the real Jack Ripper. One was named Terrence Trees. A large man who stood 6'7" and weighed 280 lbs. He was a drug dealer by day, and a crook by night. His partner in crime was a man named Marshal Skar. He was of average build. 6'1" weighing 210 lbs. However since his third birthday he was trained in weapon combat. Knives, swords, axes, you name it he used it. His late father left him over 3 billion dollars. He uses the money to fund his illegal escapades. The two over heard Chikarelli call V Jacky boy. Instantly they believed they nabbed the wrong man. Without hesitating the two leaped from the alley and rushed V.

They wrestled him to the ground, and held him down. Terry shouted "GET THE CUFFS DAMMIT!" V broke away from the hold and flipped to a spirit plant. He rubbed his right side and asked "What the hell do you guys want…money…well sorry I'm dead broke." Skar exclaimed "Don't lie to us fool…we know you got millions of bucks daddy dollars." V shook his head in disbelief. He stated "You got the wrong guy Marky Mark…by the way where is the rest of the funky bunch…because without them you two are going to get your asses whooped." Terry shouted "NOW YOU MIGHT NOT BE THE RIPPER…BUT YOU SURE ARE TALKIN' BIG!" V quipped "Now listen tall dark and dorky… I'm sorry you and your wife broke up…but at least your still cousins." Terry reached into his jacket and pulled out two desert eagles. He opened fire and chased V with his bullets all around the block. He finally emptied his clips. When he tried to reload V bound for him. He kicked Terry flying into a dumpster in the alley. Skar pulled out a knife and swung for V who had his back turned. V ducked the slice and grabbed his arm. He twisted so hard the blade fell from Skar's hand. V kicked him in the chest and sent him slamming into the light post. He then leaped into the air and headed deeper into town.

He reached the Point and seen a gathering going on. He looked down from atop a spirit plant and noticed a large sign with Joseph Chikarelli's face on it. He thought "Geez his ugly mug is everywhere…that guy is a total jock huffer." a siren wails, as three cop cars whiz passed. He watched the cars dart off into the distance and thought "Home sweet home…I really missed this place." he dropped to the ground and landed beside an old woman. She sneered at him and muttered to her husband "Damn youth…with there pants all hanging off there asses." V turned toward the woman and said "I think it's time to change the diaper mother time…cause you're full of shit." she wailed "You gonna let him talk to me that way Wilford?" the old man grumbled "Dammit woman…you just seen this young fella drop from the sky…he's wanna them demon alien thingamajigs…plus he's half my age." V laughed and said "Yeah plus he just got a new hip." Wilford said "This old goat is just out for my money…I swear her nagging is putting me one step closer to the grave." V flipped to a spirit plant and said "Sorry to hear that pops…but I think I hear my mother calling me." he then dashed out of sight.

The hours flew by, as he searched for his friends and family. V realized his family and friends no longer lived here. Finally he covered the entire island of new Pittsburgh. When he tried to leave he couldn't exit the city limits. A Magixal hex was placed on the perimeter. V hoped his family escaped from this wasteland and were on the other side of these walls. He slammed his fist against the barrier and turned around. He bowed his head in disbelief, and then slowly walks back towards the city.

He decides to return to the Point. V knows he can have some fun busting up Chikarelli's plans. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face. When the man he spent lunch with, was the man who would bust up his drug trafficking. V reaches the Point and perches atop a spirit plant. He smirks as he sees Chikarelli's boat in the water. He moves closer for a better look, and notices several dozen armed guards. V's fists tingle, as the hunger for a good fight. Chikarelli steps from a door and his two thugs right by his side. It appears the real Jack Ripper's boss is already on the boat. He is a tall thin man with a long blonde ponytail. V over hears the two talking about a money transaction. He wants to listen a little longer, but the boredom is driving him crazy. V drops from the spirit plant and flips toward the boat.

V lands on the boat and smirks at Chikarelli. Joseph laughs and says "Mr. Mayhem said you were unable to make it." Mayhem turns around and sees V. He exclaims "WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" Chikarelli bellows "You English bastards…always trying to yank someone's chain." Mayhem shouts "You Italian dick head…who is this guy?" Chikarelli exclaims "He's with you ain't he?" V laughs and says "Sorry I lied earlier…but I was so hungry…and you were so stupid." Chikarelli shouts "SHOOT THIS LIMP DICK FUCK HOLE!" as spit flies from his mouth. The boat comes to life with gunfire. V bounces between the bullets, as he head for Chikarelli. He slices a few gunmen's arms off as he picks up his pace. He leaps over Mayhem and kicks Joseph into a table of assorted snacks. The gun fire increase as more guards pour from the lower levels. V laughs and asks "All this for me…I can't help but be flattered." as he cuts down several more guards. Mayhem jumps ship in fear. Chikarelli shouts "YOU COWARD…GET BACK HERE!" but he receives no response. V finishes off the rest of the guards, and lands in front of Chikarelli. The tiny man stutters "What do you want…money…power…women…drugs…weapons… anything you want Joey boy here can get it for you." V smiles and asks "Anything?" Joseph replies "Anything." V quickly replies "I want a cheeseburger with lettuce, ranch dressing, bacon, French fries, and a strawberry shake…and I want it right now." Chikarelli smiles nervously and says "I can't get that right now…but I'll pay for it once we get off this boat." V shakes his head dissatisfied and responds "But I don't wanna go anywhere…I want my food right now." Chikarelli stutters "Come on…have a heart." V rubs his chins and says "Very well then…I'll just take this." as he rips a briefcase from Joseph's sweaty hands. He then bows his head and says "Now take care…and don't go crossing the streets without looking both ways." he then leaps off the boat and onto a spirit plant. Chikarelli shouts "YOU ROTTEN BASTARD…I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER FOR THIS!" V quips "A platter…I always figured my head would be best served in the horn of plenty…you know a cornucopia…but to each his own." as he flips away from the rivers and deeper into town.

V begins feeling tired. He rounds a corner and thinks "Maybe it is time to get a hotel room…enough money in this case to live the high life for a few months…I just wonder when Wu-Long is gonna find me…what if they think I'm dead…I'll be stuck here forever…no time worrying about that though…just need a good nights rest." he lands in front of a hotel named The Charleston. A couple holding hands walks passed. He taps the guy on the arm and says "Isn't that an old dance." The man turns his nose up and replies "You see darling…the filth in this city grows more ignorant by the second." V flips in front of the couple and says "Listen here Mr. Howe…don't go turning your nose up at me…especially since your woman looks like some hobos put a bag over her face and took turns whacking it with lead pipes." the woman gasps "Well I never." and hurries along with her husband. V shakes his head and mumbles "Rich people…I tell ya…always looking down on the little guy." he then realizes the briefcase in his hand. He mutters "That is except for me…I'm newly rich…I got years before my head goes up my ass." and he enters the hotel.

The night passes and V awakens feeling revitalized. He takes a quick shower and changes his clothes. He heads out the window and thinks "Well Steel City…here's looking at you." he then cascades down to the street. A ruckus can be heard from around the corner. Apparently construction is taking place on a run down building. V flips around the corner and notices a little boy running towards the middle of the street. A bus rushes for the unaware child. V flips into action and scoops the kid out of harms way. He sits the little boy on the corner and says "I guess this is the part where I say something positive…something like don't sniff glue…or stick your arms out moving vehicles." the boy claps his hands and says "You have a funny shaped head mister man." V pats the child on the head and replies "That I do…that I do." the father comes darting from a building across the street. He shouts "RYAN WHERE ARE YOU!" V waves to get his attention and answers "I think he's over here." the man sneers at V and picks his child up from the curb. He mutters under his breath "Damn wiggers…think they can do whatever they please." V ignores the remark and waves goodbye to the child.

V readies to leave the block when a blue sports car whips around the corner. Sirens wail throughout the city block. The car comes whizzing passed. When one of the construction workers shouts "EVERYONE LOOK OUT BELOW!" V looks up and notices a steel girder plummeting from above. He wants to stop it, but he is to slow. It slams into the street right in front of the speeding car. The car hit's the girder and flips into the air. It smashes to the ground, and the man crawls from the window. A bag is tightly in his grasp, as he runs down the street. Three patrol cars come rounding the bend. The man looks up at the construction workers and shouts "HEY DICKHEADS…QUIT FUCKIN' AROUND!" he then turns his attentions back to the police. Their cars screech to a halt and the officers take cover behind the doors. Six cops aim their firearms at the seemingly human criminal. A smirk falls upon his face as he says "You so just wanna leave this place…maybe grab a doughnut or something." one of the younger cops quips "No thanks bucko…I'm more of a scone type of guy." V thinks "I wonder do I sound that bad…I hope not." the criminal laughs and shouts "WELL ENOUGH OF THE MILD MANNERED ACT…ROCK ON!" his body explodes as it turns to solid blue stone. Electricity surges around his body, as he stomps toward the cops. His voice rumbles through the streets "TIME TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME OF SHOCK THE PIGGY!" V flips in front of the enormous mountain which towered over him by at least five feet. He looks the monster in the eyes and asks "Rock on…what are you a third rate super villain…to many Kiss concerts and comics for this fella if you ask me." one of the cops shouts "OUTTA THE WAY DICK WAD!" V turns toward the officer and replies "Dick wad…I'm trying to save ya'lls life…and I get called dick wad?" the giant tries to crush V, but he is too slow. V flips into the air and lands on a spirit plant. The electrical titan barks "NO ONE EVADES THE ROCKER TWICE!" as he fires a bolt of lightning for V. He drops to the ground and quips "The Rocker…oh god no…what kinda super villain name is that…a retarded smurf could pick a better name." The Rocker laughs and says "We'll see how funny you are…when you're a smear on the road." as he lifts his leg. V quickly leaps into action. He wisecracks "As bout as funny as a blooper reel full of nut shots." as he kicks the giant in the balls. The Rocker laughs and says "Even my stones…are well…stone." V vault to a spirit plant and says "Have you ever heard of the Rei Zo Ka…well I'm sure you haven't…but when translated it means Exploding Fist technique…as you will learn in a few moments." The Rocker laughs and asks "You think I'm gonna buy any of that bull shit…huh…something isn't right." a loud explosion rumbles the street and the Rocker drops to the ground. He returns to his human form. Blood rushes from his crotch as he starts choking on his tongue. The cops open fire on V as one shouts "KILL THAT SICK FUCK!" V dips around the corner and away from the onslaught.

After a few minutes V shakes the cops easily. He rests on top of a gargoyle perched on the ledge of a sky scraper. V wonders "I did the right thing back there…that monster would have killed those cops…and anyone else who got in his way…still blowing up the guys nuts might have been a step to far…aaahhh what am I over analyzing this for…the guy was a creep…and he got what he deserved." A familiar voice rings through his ears "So the insect is trained in the Universal Fist…but he is an insect still." V turns and sees Sho standing behind him. He asks "So what do I owe the honor?" she replies "You used my portal to bring you to this hell hole…in turn…I was brought here." V shakes his head confused and asks "You entered before me…I just got the luck of the draw that it was my home town." She scowls and replies "My portals are much different than any others…whoever will is the strongest shall determine the exit point." V laughs and says "So I brought you here huh…why where were you headed?" She draws her naginata and a wave of unseen energy knocks V flying from the roof top. He lands on a spirit plant and says "Hey I'm sorry I brought you here…but how was I suppose to know your portal were such a lame attempt at the Magix." She rolls her eyes and says "You are a disgusting being…one who would not be worthy of shining my shoes." V snaps his fingers and quips "Well gee golly shuckers…there goes my summer job…now I'll never be able to afford that new bicycle." Sho fills with anger and replies "Your sardonic demeanor is quite repulsive…perhaps you should keep silent instead…that is if you want to live." V flips from his spirit plant and lands in front of Sho. He smiles and says "You know you smell real pretty…maybe I can take you to lunch…what do life sucking harpies enjoy?" Sho turns her back and mutters "It figures a brainless caveman such as yourself would hail from such a despicable place." V cracks his neck and asks "Why don't you just open another portal and leave this place then?" Sho answers "I cannot…a barrier of some sort is placed on this god forsaken land." as she leaps from the building and disappears. V rubs his chin and says "I really hate that woman…but damn can she fill out an outfit."

The day flies by, and nightfall blesses the Steel City. V is ready to grab a bite to eat when a ruckus erupts from around the corner. He flips the bend and sees a man in red skin tight spandex. The man is huge, and rippled with muscles. He stomps his foot in the ground and shouts "WHERE IS THAT DEMON BASTARD AT!" a little girl cowers behind a trash can and whimpers "Please don't hurt my daddy…he's a good daddy…and I love him." The man shouts "DEMONS CAN'T LOVE…THEY JUST HATE…AND KILL!" as he lurks toward the girl. He lifts her in the air and says "If he is your daddy…then that makes you one of those scum too."

V jump kicks the man in the back forcing him to drop the frightened girl. He flips to the ground and asks "So is it me…or is this town in need of some good super heroes…I mean around every corner there is a brainless villain with a bad fashion sense…and even worse breath." the muscular man turns and says "Me a villain…no…I just believe demons should return to hell…was Jesus a bad guy…was Julius Jaralos a bad guy?" V scratches his head and asks "Julius Jawhatos?" The man enraged shouts "THE DEMON SLAYER FROM YEARS AGO…YOU KNOW JULIUS JARALOS!" V shakes his head and says "Oh yeah…no you dumbass…if I didn't get it the first time…what in the hell would make you think I would the second?" the man shouts "WELL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO SAVE DEMONS IS A DEAD MAN…AND BRICKFIST IS THE ONE WHO'S GONNA LAY HIM FLAT!" as he fires of a wave of red bricks toward V. He flips out of the way and says "What kind of name if Prickfist…I mean it sounds so gay porn star…not super hero." Brickfist roars "BRICKFIST JACKASS…BRICKFIST!" he slams his fist into the ground, and causes dozens of red bricks to shoot from below the surface. V shields the onslaught and replies "Oh…that makes more sense…with the bricks and all…my hearing been going since I've entered my old age." Brickfist exclaims "Then let me put you outta your misery gramps." as he follows the bouncing V around with an assault of bricks. One of the rocks cracks V in the leg, and makes a dull thud is heard. V drops to the street and thinks "These aren't your regular bricks…felt like a freight train crammed into a tiny block smashed into my leg." Brickfist walks toward him. Bricks swirling around his muscular physique. V bounces up and ignores the pain that trickles up his spine. Through the agony he quips "So Brickfist…you could make big bucks building houses…why the life of crime?" Brickfist roars "I'M NO CRIMINAL…I HUNT DEMONS…I'M A DEMON HUMPER!" V laughs and asks "Did you just say demon humper…what is that some kinda guy who goes around humping demons…that oughta show those rotten scoundrels…I mean who wants a brick up there ass…don't answer that Brickboy." Brickfist's face turns red as he shouts "WHEN I'M ANGRY MY WORDS SLUR…BUT THAT STILL MAKES YOU DEAD FEET!" V tries to hold in the laughter and says "Slur isn't exactly what I would call that…but I'm not a speech instructor…" a wave of bricks comes soaring for V. He pushes off the plant with his hands and lands behind Brickfist. V says "This has been fun Joe Rockhead…but I'm growing tired of this little charade…but know…you have been the most amusing fight in quite some time." Brickfist turns around and readies to fire off a wave of bricks. However V is too quick and kicks him right in between his eyes. Brickfist soars across the street and into an alley. He slams off the building and into a dumpster. V clinches his fist and says "Three pointer for V…he wins the game…and the crowd goes wild." a pain shoots through his leg and he grabs it quickly. He hobbles down the street towards his hotel and thinks "Well that was a good day…besides the busted leg…I'd say I had a blast."

V sleeps through the night, and heals his leg in the process. The meditation works wonders for all sorts of ailments. Although he awakens early in the mourning from a nightmare. He grabs a quick shower, and heads out just before the sun rises. He flips out his window and thinks "Well I'm up early…guess I could do some training…nobody in this town is half as bad as the days back home…did I just say that…this is my home…" the mourning air smells refreshing. He glides across the skyscrapers and enters deeper thought "Yeah…but this place sucks…none of my family is even here…then again do the really need to be here." he drops to the street below and swings around a light post. He vaults back into the air and lands on a bus that speeds down the quite street. V flips from the bus and thinks "Well this just sucks…I mean there ain't anything to fight." as he lands on the street.

Unknown to V. The previous day when he was fighting. The officers gathered data and sent it to the main head quarters of the mayor. When Chikarelli seen who it was. He instantly put out a ten million dollar reward on his head. Dead or alive the mayor was going to have his head. The SCPD (Steel City Police Department) also have connections to the most powerful super hero team in town. The Galactics had been alerted to this homicidal threat.

The Galactics are a local Steel City super group. Seven members grace the hallowed halls of Galactic Manner. Although their identities were none other than mega pop star group N2U. The leader of the pop group was Michael Molten. Lead singer and songwriter. However in his super hero form he is Lord Radiation. A man who can wield a high level of radiation. Michael can then fire it off in controlled blasts, able to shield away whatever he wishes. This power has saved the Galactics on many occasions.

Michaels girlfriend is the choreographer and back up singer for N2U. Mariah Molten by day, but when she is in costume she is none other than The Chrono Witch. Able to slow down time with her dagger. A blade by the name Chrono Csa (Time Steel). However when parted with the blade becomes deathly ill. Though her husband wants her away from the mean streets of the Steel City. He and the others must admit she is a key part to the team. Her martial arts training adds a whole new portion to the team.

Michelle's childhood friend and female emcee of N2U, Laneka Lincoln aka Lady Linkin. When she dons her tights though, she is none other than Madam Might. By far the most powerful member of the galactic. She is blessed with super strength, durability, endurance, and intelligence. Madam Might has saved the team on more occasions than any other member.

The head producer and the most popular emcee is Ali Jackson, aka Jak Moov. His lyrical wit however is no where near as spectacular as his super power. He is Rancid. Able to eat any substance and turn it into highly explosive bodily waste. Though disgusting the blasts can clear a city block. He is capable of unloading pounds of explosives in moments.

Diallo Denzel Turner was reggae star Diablo, and publicist for N2U. However as the super heroic Spiritualist he has saved the day many of times. Able to release a potent forms of smoke. Some able to blind, paralyze, cause euphoria, poison, and even kill. The Spiritualist is the team member who keeps everyone calm and level headed.

The DJ and director of all the N2U videos is Carlos "Coolin" Guerrera. Although confined to a wheelchair he still is a member of the Galactics. Known as The Mix Masterman Able to control sound waves by yielding his own invention. The Mega Mix Master 9,999 (Triple M 4 9er). He is able to make sound solid and able to shape it into many forms. The Triple M 4 9er can also fly up to speeds of two hundred miles and hour. The comedian of the group. He makes sure everyone laughs and keeps everything interesting.

The final member of the Galactics is Tommy Tremor. A bodyguard slash SCPD officer. He is known as Richter when in costume. Able to shake whatever he touches with earth shattering force. Richter can leap for well over a thousand miles, and is impervious to bullets and flames. Although he misses his days on the streets of the Steel City in uniform. He knows as a Galactic he can do much more.

V scratches the back of his head and mutters "This is boring." he then kicks a beer can into the trash. A voice declares from behind him "At least the guy recycles." V turns and sees The Mix Masterman hovering right in front of him. V clears his throat and says "Well good mourning there…I'm guessing by the outfit you're a super guy…but the question is hero or villain…now isn't it?" The Mix Masterman scratches his head and says "Well we are the good guys…so I'm guessing Slim Crazy that makes you the bad guy." V looks around and asks "We…how many personalities you got joggin through that noggin o yours?" the rest of the team assembles promptly behind him. V exclaims "Oh…well which one do I take on first." Richter cracks his knuckles and states "Your are under arrest masked man…if you surrender no harm will be done to you." V shakes his head while smirking and states "I'm not the one who's going to be getting harmed." Madam Might shouts "HE WANTS TO DO IT THE HARD WAY!" V looks at her and quips "I'm sure you know all about that…huh…Titarella." She snaps back "I am Madam Might …and don't you forget it." V waves his hands in front of him and says "Okay no more name calling…just fighting okay?" The Chrono Witch flips her hair and asks "You intend to take us all on…is that very sporting?" V flips to a spirit plant and replies "Well I don't know…how fast do you want to lose?" She smiles and answers "Funny you should bring up time…by the way do you have the time?" her powers activate and everything comes to a halt. She moves at incredible speeds as she draws her dagger and dashes towards V. However V is some how immune to any forms of Time Magix. She readies to strike when V kicks the weapon out her hand. In an instant he kicks her soaring through a restaurant window and kicks the knife after her. The blade slices across her ribs, but only scratches her. Time returns to normal and V is standing in front of the rest of the Galactics. He brushes his hoody off and says "I didn't even get that ones name…So which one of you is next?" Lord Radiation Shouts "HER NAME IS CHRONO WITCH!"

Lord Radiation soars at the challenger. Rage boiling inside of him. His wife unconscious because of his foe. V flips to a spirit plant and says "Now I could have killed her back there…but you said you were good guys…so I'm guessing you don't kill people." Lord Radiation exclaims "GUESS AGAIN…NO ONE HURTS LORD RADIATIONS WIFE!" a wave of green radiation shoots for V. He quickly places a spirit shield in front of him. He traps the shroud of toxic radiation in a small spirit box. V kicks the box and it cracks his foe right in the face. Lord Radiation drops to ground, as blood gushes from his nose.

The Mix Masterman flies at V next. He scratches the two large turntables on his lap and the sound blares through the streets. He bends the sound into two large hammers that slam into the ground repetitively. The hammers follow V for ten blocks. Nearly smashing him each time. V flips around a corner and the hammers continue passed him. V sprints as fast as he can back to where his enemy was. In seconds V comes leaping from an alleyway with a sword in hand. He thrusts it into the machine, and it starts to spark and smoke. Carlos hollers "DAMMIT NO!" his machine bounces off the wall and the ground a couple times and then shuts down.

V flips to a spirit plant and says "So can we get this on with…I wanna be able to catch the sunrise from a building top." Richter slams his foot into the ground and shouts "ENOUGH TALK!" the street rips apart in a asphalt wave towards V. He blocks the rocky onslaught with a spirit shield and says "You guys must really run up the bills for this city." Richter slams his fist into the ground and the wave shoots higher and faster. The force knocks V back as he shields the brunt of the attack. The wave stops and he drops to the ground. His chest begins to ache, as he coughs violently. Blood spews from his mouth, and he is unable to move. Richter is ready to stomp once more when a flash of light dashes through him. Sho stops in front of V and twirls her naginata. Richter's leg falls to the ground as blood gushes from the wound. He screams in agony as he to drops to the ground. He clutches his nub and wails "WHAT HAPPENED!" Sho turns toward the Galactics and says "I will be the one who kills this one…stay out of my way." V pulls himself from the ground and asks "Well if it isn't silver lining to my cloud of misfortune…what do I owe the honor?" Madam Might helps Richter to the side of the road and shouts "Spiritualist…you gotta get him to the hospital…Rancid and I will handle these two." Diallo scoops up the large man and rushes down the block followed y a trail of smoke.

Sho turns back to V and says "So why did you bring us to this hell…I see you doing nothing more than causing mild disturbances…is this what amuses such inferior creatures." V wipes some blood from his lip and asks "Did you just call me a creature?" Sho tilts her head in wonderment and replies "Perhaps an ill garbed insignificant fodder would be appropriate." V grits his teeth and clinches his fists. He grumbles through his teeth "You got that big of a problem with me?" Madam Might charges behind Sho and readies to swing. She strikes, but Sho disappears. V evades the strike, and lunges for Rancid. He asks "So what are your super powers Susie suckass?" Rancid reaches in his tights and pulls out a large clump of fecal matter. It begins to glow red as he exclaims "You'll see." he hurls the explosive terd. V flips over it and kicks him right in the face. Madam Might goes to rush for V, but she stops when a pain grasps her chest. Sho activated a vital blow to the woman. Her heart was ready to explode within her chest. However her super powers quelled most of the fury. She still suffers a massive heart attack. She falls to the ground and clutches her chest.

V dusts his hands off as Sho appears behind him. He turns around and asks "So are you going to kill me now or what?" Sho stabs her blade into the ground and replies "I will kill you at my own occasion…the thought of you being able to chose when you die is mildly amusing…flees are at least good for that." V cracks his neck and says "Is it just me…or are you the biggest bitch in the world…I mean damn…sure I sent you to a wasteland city…where you can't magically disappear…but I'm in the same sardine can." Sho shakes her head in disbelief and asks "Do you think stating the obvious turn of events once more will make me any less furious…Simple minded troglodyte…your ignorance emits a stench that a noble warrior such as myself should not suffer." V clinches his fist and barks "You really rub me the wrong way lady…if anything stinks it's that shit your spewing outta that pretty little mouth of yours." Sho smiles as she realizes V is becoming more enraged. She tilts her head once more observing V grow more furious by the moment. V grumbles something under his breath and flips away from Sho. He heads off into town as she stands there wondering "Why does this insect intrigue me…although it makes his death all that more amusing."

V watches the sun rise from a sky scraper and thinks "Well now what to do…maybe I can look in the yellow pages for time machine dealers…I mean this is the future." a pain bites at his chest and he spews up some more blood. He ponders "I wonder what Wu-Long, and the others are doing…I mean…it has to be better than this." he leaps from the building and says "I guess I could do some solo training now…maybe I'll get lucky and that psycho warrior babe will put me out of my misery…damn this place sucks."

The day dragged for V. He spent the entire day training like the old days. He knew Xi would put a foot up his ass if he slacked on training. However evening was settling, and the orange sky made V want to relax. His stomach rumbled and he thought "Perhaps it's time to call it quits…I'm starving." the smell of barbeque passed through his nostrils. V began to salivate as he leaped off the building. A large gathering of people could be seen at the Point. Dozens of grills had smoke rolling from them. V shook his head while rubbing his stomach. He mumbled "Gotta…eat." he then caught himself and thought "Oh great…I sound like Rocc9...wow I can't believe I miss that smelly scale fest." he then flipped from spirit plant to spirit plant to reach the ground.

A large banner draped over the threshold. It reads D.C.F (Demon Cleansing Force) V stands in front of the sign and looks at it. Large tents are erected along the Point. A buzz fills the camp site as people converse about many matters. V walks through the gates and says "So who do you have to kill to get some ribs." the party falls silent as everyone turns toward V. He clears his throat and says "Just a joke…you people do have a sense of humor don't you?" no one answers, but continue to stare. A siren wails through the streets. V turns toward the sounds, and three large suv's are accelerating toward him. Four gunners pop from each vehicle. The trucks screech to a halt, and the bullets blaze for V. He shields the bullets with some spirit energy and thinks "These guys wanna play rough huh?" He flips into the crowd and darts through the camp site. The trucks zoom after him causing a path of destruction and slaughter.

The driver of one of the trucks exclaims "He's going faster than 130 mphs…we are going to lose him." V launches into the air, and soars across the river. The suv's screech to a halt, and nearly enter the river. One of the gunman curses "SONUVA BITCH!" as V disappears in the now sunless sky.

V lands on the asphalt and launches toward a lamp post. He rests a top it and wonders "Still hungry…but I don't wanna call it a night just yet…Fifteen minutes…If I don't find a challenger in fifteen minutes…I'll go back to the hotel and eat." he vaults from the post and rounds the corner.

How lucky V was going to be. A fight was just around the corner. The rookie police chief of the largest district wanted a fight with him. His name was Billy "Bad Ass" Black. A half Mystic half human wrecking machine. Though he only stood 6'3" and weighed 230 lbs. He could plow through street blocks with a soaring strike. Kicks that level mountains. Elbows that shatter glaciers. The speed and agility of lightning itself. He will be a threat like the days back in Shogania.

V flips on a bus roof and thinks "Where to start." he brushes his hoody off and scratches his head. Billy leaps from no where and kicks V tumbling off the bus. He bounces off the road and his right arms shatters from the impact. He scrapes across the asphalt and blood streaks behind him. He lies motionless on the ground. Billy drops from mid air and lands over top of V. He picks him up by the back of his hood and says "My names Billy Bad Ass…and I just want to have a piece of this bad ass vigilante…he seems a little over rated you ask me…but then again believe half of what you see…and nothing that you hear." V springs to life and exclaims "You talk too much…then again that would be the pot calling the chronic green." V kicks Billy in the chest and somersaults backwards. He lands on a spirit plant and says "I already no your moves." Billy explodes for V and clotheslines him from atop the spirit plant. V flips several dozen times as he smashes into the ground. He bounces up and says "Damn your fast…even quicker than Ra…I can't move quick enough." Billy smiles and adjusts his ball cap. The lettering is silver and read Bad Ass. With a star between the two words. V spews up some blood and thinks "Really actin' up…can't move with this kinda pain." Billy slowly walks towards him and asks "So you're done already…and all that tough talk." V throws himself towards Billy. He slides between his legs and flips up behind him. A robot was about to fire a laser off at Billy. V slices through the robot and drops to the ground "He looks at Billy and says…we gonna end this now." Billy looks confused and asks "Why did you save me…I was just about to kill you." V drops to his knees in pain and says "Don't take it personally…I mean I wanted to fight a little longer…seems like forever since I've been pushed this far." more blood spews from his mouth as pain surges through every nerve. Billy helps him up and says "And don't care what everyone else says…you're alright by me." V stands on his own and replies "I'm not through with you yet…lets go a few more rounds." Billy laughs and says "No way…you're busted up already." V presses on his ribs, and a dull crunch erupts. He cracks his neck and says "Don't wuss out on me." he twirls his blade and readies to attack.

Several dozen robots come rushing towards the two. Billy launches into action and blows up three robots, as he soars by. V slices through two of the robots and says "Well looks like my days of recycling have come back to haunt me." Billy drops to the ground and says "You can say that again…what's the deal with these guys anyway." V vaults over his head and quips "Did you just call them guys…just because they have hard drives…doesn't mean they're men." the robots rocket after him. Billy soars into the air and blows up the group that head for V. He dust his hands off and says "These guys are just to easy." V flips over his head once more. He slices through the last group of robots and says "You can say that again." Billy smirks and replies "These guys are just to easy." V ignores the comment and pulls out a stick of gum. Unseen to V and Billy one of the robots soars from the shadows. The bot slashes at V, and the crimson fluid trickles from his shoulder. V hacks at the robot, but is to slow. A trail of smoke shoots from the machines feet as it soars into the sky.

V and Billy go their separate ways. The two said they will fight one another sometime again, and headed home. V enters his hotel and thinks "Well today was fun…I could use more fights like this…my skills are gonna wither away unless the good competition keeps up." He rides the plush elevator to his floor and notices an attractive woman staring at him. He asks "Something I could do for you ma'am?" She giggles and replies "You're that man on the news aren't you?" V smirks and replies "Are you going to scream if I say yes?" the woman shakes her head no and doesn't say anything. V stretches and exclaims "Yeah that's me…what you want an autograph or something." the woman's demeanor changes as she quickly reaches into her purse. She reaches for her mace and shouts "YOU'RE THE REASON MY HUSBAND IS HOME SO LATE!" when she turns to find him he is gone. V quickly flipped through the emergency exit. The woman looks frightened as she slams the button to make the elevator stop. The door opens and she runs in terror down the hall. V drops back into the elevator and says "Well there goes one of the fair citizens I lose sleep for…she seemed so grateful." the elevator reaches his floor and dings. He head to his room and ponders "Perhaps I should find a low profile place now…I'm causing a lot of ruckus…and anyone can find me here."

After a quick shower he plops himself in front of the television. He orders pot roast from the kitchen and waits for room service to bring it up. He flips through the channels, when a building in blazes catches his eye. A male reporter speaks over the sirens, and blades of the helicopters. He states "It appears that the Mayor is cracking down on the drugs in the city…he started his burn down the problem campaign today…the Allem Co building stood for nearly fifty years…he set it to blaze with over three hundred people inside…only a few dozens were drug dealers…this is one of the reasons why are city is banned from the United States…this reporter is disgusted with the actions that have taken place…" V turns the TV off as a knock at the door booms. He shouts "IT'S UNLOCKED!" the usual guy comes in with the cart. His name was Joesph. Joe always smells of marijuana, and seems to make V laugh at least once a day. V asks "Those munchies didn't have you pickin' at my food did they?" Joe laughs calmly and answers "Nope…old man Hunter had prime ribs, and mac and cheese today…I couldn't pass that up." V laughs and reaches in his hoody pocket. He says "Thanks man." as he tosses him a wad of money." Joe catches the thick stack and starts counting through it. Joe realizes there is over ten thousand dollars. His jaw drops and he says "Holy shit dude…what's this for?" V bites into a potato and says "Nothin' really…I just remember what it was like to work…it sucked…and I figured since I'm basically rich share the wealth." Joe asks "Shit dude…you must be like a crime boss or something…well good look man…it ain't much but here." as he tosses V a large brown bag. He then heads out the door.

V finishes his meal and decides to see what is in the bag. A delightful smile fell upon his face as the smell of fresh trees drifts through his nostrils. V crumbles the bag up and lies it in the headboard beside his mattress. He thinks "Been awhile since I smoked…I'll start out early tomorrow and get fucked up at sunrise." as his head rests against the cottony pillow. He closes his eyes and coasts into dream world.

V awakens in cold sweats. Nightmares pull him from slumber, and leave him gasping for air. The dreams are becoming more vivid as of late. He stands up and heads for the bathroom. After a few minutes he exits fully dressed in a green sweat outfit. He forms his mask from shadows as he head for his bed. He plops down and ties the cloth around his face. V reaches in the nightstand and pulls out the brown baggie. He shoves it into his pocket and thinks "Gotta shake these nightmares…I don't have anyone to take'em away like before." V then leaps out his window and readies for his day.

Unknown to V Chikarelli has unleashed a sinister plan. With his robots able to gather a sample of his blood. The science team at Chikarelli Inc. was able to start the cloning process. Joseph's plan was to make a killing machine. A monster that would follow his every command, and slaughter V. The cloning was a success. The tissue not formed floated in the test tube. The head of the science division had been working on another part of the plan. A serum that made the user stronger, smarter, quicker, and more durable was his experiment. However in large doses it was lethal. Once Chikarelli heard that the tissue was ready to take form he scurried down to the labs.

He enters the lab and shouts "HEY YOU OVER PAID PENCIL NECKS…WHERE IS MY SLAVE!" one of the scientist escorts the boss to where the monster is being conceived. The tissue moves slowly as it finally comes to be. Its pail skin glows in the bright test tube. A voice over the intercom says "Administer the serum now." the tube turns a deep red as the liquid rushes in. The being wails in agony, as the serum burns his flesh. It sounds much like an infant as it pounds on the glass. The things flesh rips from his bones, and then slowly regenerates. Chikarelli looks from behind the window and smiles. He says "That is one ugly motha fucka ain't that right Joey?" as he nudges his hired muscle. Joey replies "Yup boss." the being inside the tube begins to distort. His body grows three times in size. The voice over the speaker says "The subject isn't doing to well…abort mission." a siren then wails through the building. The tube fills with more of the red serum as the monster roars with agony. Chikarelli asks "What the fuck am I paying you for?" the scientist answers "Perhaps we should get you out of here…this can't be good." Joseph shouts "DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO…I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO YOU LIMP DICK SCIENCE FAIR FAGGOT!" the tube shatters as the large monster falls to the ground.

Several men enter the room in radiation suits. One of them says "Experiment is a failure…it is dead." as he checks the creatures pulse. The monster jumps to life and roars "DIE!" he grabs one of the guys and rips him in two. Blood spray everywhere as the others run in fear. The beast tears apart the others and roars "DIE!" he slams his fist into the wall and levels it. He leaps into the air and bursts out of the compound. He rushes out the gates and heads into the sunlight. The monster roars "DIE!" as he charges into town. Chikarelli lights a cigar and says "Well there goes my boy…he'll bring me that scum's head in no time." the scientist states "He shouldn't even be alive…he was overdosed with serum…I'm quite sure his brain isn't functioning properly…no way he is carrying out the plan." Chikarelli laughs as he reaches into his breast pocket. He pulls out a gun and shoots the man. Joseph sneers and says "Fuck you." and he sees himself out.

Meanwhile V had stopped at a local store and picked up some more gum and a blunt. He split the cigar and watched the sunrise. A few moments pass and he is began smoking his trees. The sun finally lit the whole city and he had finished smoking. He smiled with euphoria and said "Well…I guess I can find something to do now…maybe I should train a little bit…ahhh…who am I kidding." he then leapt from the building and headed street side.

V lands to the ground and he senses a familiar presence. He sees a figure standing in the alley. V flips into the darkness and sees a woman he doesn't know. Her ebony skin is draped in a denim outfit that fit her curvaceous figure snuggly. Her long blue hair flows with the wind. The woman's purple eyes swirl with an eerie look. She tilts her head and asks "So you're curiosity has led you to me…parasites are an inquisitive lot no?" he shakes his head in disbelief. Once the words exits her lips he instantly knows who it is. V answers "Well you look different Sho…but you still have that first class personality." Sho runs her fingers through her hair and says "I can sense you are pleased by this form too." V laughs and says "Geez a man who likes to look at tits and ass…what in the Sam Hill is going…who the hell is Sam Hill…I mean who comes up with these sayings." as he begins to rub his chin. He seems to forget she is there as he looks up at the sky. He shakes his head and regains composure. V clears his throat and says "Sorry kinda trailed of there…I'm a little fucked up right now…so what are you stalking me now?" She replies "Stalk you…perish the notion injudicious swine…however I have figured why I am intrigued by you so much." V swings his head and his long ponytail flings over his shoulder. He quips "It's the hair isn't it…I mean yours is nice in a kinda eighties hair band way…but you wanna trade hair care secrets am I right?" She scoffs at the thought and answers "You are infected with a highly advanced creature…an organism my sister and her lover created…the fact that you have lived this long is perplexing to say the least."

V flips onto the dumpster and slams it closed. He says "Okay then…so I should be dead…I think that would be better than stuck in this place with no friends or family...not even a decent scrap." Sho reaches in her jacket and pulls out a piece of candy. She pops it in her mouth and says "Such trivial ties you seek…only your hunger for battle…is deemed worthy." as she causes a long sword to materialize within her hand. V asks "Whatever…so this creature is the reason I am hackin' up blood like a porn stars coughin' up cum?" She looks confused and asks "What was that…your low class vernacular eludes me…please reiterate ?" V ignores the insult and says "Sure thing…just tell me what is treating my body like an all you can eat buffet?" She continues "A very powerful Mystix by the name of Omikra blessed a lowly creature with a fatal ability…along with my little sister Oni the two made a formidable killing machine…though neither could wield a blade…they could use their Magix to execute you just as swiftly." V leaps from the dumpster and lands beside Sho. He asks "So eventually we'll get to the point here right?" Sho becomes enraged and barks "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME FODDER!" V senses her power raises. The hair on his arms stand, and his blood runs cold. He thinks "She has been keeping a low profile…this bitch is stronger than I thought…I mean she is one tough cookie" she continues "The point is…you have the Heart Tick of Omikra…how you are alive is unknown…an anomaly would be an understatement…I also believe this is why I haven't killed you yet." V cracks his neck and quips "And here I thought it was my undying charm and witticisms." She replies "I have found a way to my home world…I shall be leaving by nightfall…I wonder would you accompany me?" V fans himself mockingly and says "Well heavens to Betsey…what the hell does that mean…I just don't get these sayings…but I'm trailing off…you wanted me to come home with you…wow that sounds great…I can meet Lassie…and the Beave…and I'm sure supper will be on the table at 7 o'clock sharp..." He somersaults back onto the dumpster and continues "Sorry miss…but we'd have to have coffee first…but sorry my schedule is all booked…hey maybe next time you take the crazy train here we'll do lunch…or not." Sho turns her back to V and says "Your words confound me…but the offer stands…you can leave this hell hole if you journey with me…of course for you to enter the castle you must be my pet…but you should feel lucky to be that." V feels a rage brewing deep down inside, but he ignores the remark. Sho says "Very well then…I see you have made your choice…the scum prefers to be amongst its own…a fitting fate for such a miniscule life form." V flips out the alley and says "Sorry batty Betty but I gotta go…but hey if I ever wanna be your pet puppy…I'll give you a call." She watches as he leaves and wonders "How is he alive…he should have been dead months ago…something is quite vexing about this one…perhaps he isn't as lowly as I assumed."

V's chest ached with a new found pain. Never before had this fury been this intense. He managed to reach his hotel room, and lay down. He writhed in agony unable to get up for nearly twelve hours. The pain finally ceased and he was able to sit up. He spat out a mouthful of blood, and walked toward the bathroom. He thought "My body feels so weak…I need to shower and reenergize myself…then go out and look for a fight…yeah that's the ticket."

While V was incapacitated. The monster now known as Sur had leveled a quarter of the city. Entire counties wiped off the map. Left nothing more than blood stained soil. Buildings collapsed and city blocks leveled. Sur continued his rampage defeating The Galactics, all of the SCPD, and several other villains and heroes. The monster even battled Sho. Though she was far quicker, and smarter. Sur's indestructible physique allowed him to absorb all of her blows. For hours he dredged after her. She damned the all mighty fiend, as she was caught in his grasp. He roared "DIE!" as he crushed her between his mighty paws. Her ribs and spine crushed she fell to the ground unable to move. She thought "Me…a warrior of the Mystixal family…beaten by a brainless mongrel…I am unworthy of such a title." as she blacked out The battles were vicious, and Sur didn't even break a sweat. Sur finally lurked toward the target he was created to destroy. The being knows nothing but agony. He doesn't know how or why he came to be. He just wants the pain to stop, and as long as there are ones to suffer along with him. Suffer they will.

V exit's the shower and hears a loud rumbling noise from outside. He rushes towards the window, and as far as the eyes can see is in blazes. Dismembered bodies decorated the city streets. V crashes through his window and perches atop a spirit plant. He wonders "Did Sho do this…If she did I'll kill her." as he looks around frantically. V sees a large figure nine blocks down. The monster pulls a woman from her car, and snaps her like a twig. Sur roars "DIE!" as he throws the two pieces to the ground like a child does a broken toy. V fills a wave of excitement go over him. He feels the need to fight. He wants to battle. Even if this thing is stronger than the devil himself. V craves combat. He drops from his spirit plant and lands gently on the asphalt streets. Wails of terror and agony fill the burning roads. V dashes towards the monster and readies for the fight of his life.

V soaring punches the gigantic monster, and shatters his hand and arm. He drops to the ground, as Sur turns and readies to squish V. V quickly rolls out of the way and says "Okay…Mr. Munster…no fair you not telling me you're harder than…than…something really hard." Sur roars "DIE!" and the buildings on the block turn to rubble. V holds his ears in pain, as blood runs out of them. He thinks "Okay…this guy is tough…his skin is even thicker than Rocc9's…what am I gonna do?" a pool of shadows engulf his hand and he forges a long spear. He leaps into battle, and throws his fear of death in the wind.

For hours V battled Sur. Half of the city was now leveled. V had lost his left arm, and was batted through a store window with his own appendage. V continued to fight on. His arm gushed with blood as he tried weapon after weapon against the monstrosity. V also received several cracked ribs, and a shattered left femur. His speed was dwindling, due to him moving on one leg. However he was still faster than Sur and was able to partially heal his leg. The arm however was gone forever, but V knew that forever wasn't to far away for him. V threw everything at him, but was unable to scratch the mighty beasts hide.

The battle is nearly over. V gasps for breath as he clutches his chest in agony. He mutters "Not now dammit…not this way…he's coming with me." he pulls himself from the ground and charges for Sur. He leaps into the air and plunges his sword through the monsters eye. Blood squirts from the wound as Sur roars in anguish. He flips over his back and creates another shadow sword. Sur turns around swinging, but hits nothing but a light post. V rolls between his leg and stabs the blade into his other eye. The monster staggers back as he feels a whole new pain. He roars "DIE!" V takes the advantage and throws and explosive shurken into his mouth. The weapon detonates and smoke rolls from his nostrils and mouth. V creates some shadows around his hand and makes them into a dagger. Sur stumbles around blind, as V leaps into actions. He lands on his shoulders and stabs the dagger into his right ear. Sur grabs V by his sore leg and slams him into the ground repeatedly. V's body smashes into the ground several times, and breaks in many places. His leg is ripped off and thrown into the air. It lands with a sick thud. V lies motionless on the ground. His eyes flicker as images of his past play in his minds eye. However through the past he also sees the present. Sur has pulled the blades from his eyes, and is lurking towards him. He nearly reaches V when his body begins to bubble up. The bubbles course through his veins and distort his already monstrous figure. He roars "DIE!" as he falls on his ass in excruciating torment. V continues to see his life flash before his eyes. He thinks "This…is my curtain call…I miss being at home…on the back porch with Cuzz…hiding out from the boys…mom and Aunt brow cooking dinner…dad on my back about the trash…I…I…wanna go back…I even miss Ra…and Paco…Lou…Xi's shouting…and Kim…her smile was so pretty…and those eyes…a man could get lost in them…I…I feel cold…" Sur explodes into hundreds of pieces. With his final ounce of life V smirks and quips "At…at least I'm not …not going out…aloneeeeeee." the e drags for what seems and eternity. His eyes shut and he feels nothing, but coldness. A peaceful chill surges through his body one last time. The darkness devours him and there is nothing, but darkness.

**EPILOGUE **

On the second period of the fourth day 6814 U.D. A shift in the Underworlds occurred. Jaraliah who was once sealed in a Magixal shield, was set free. Unknown to the other Lords of Hades he awakens and wonders what is going on. His very creation took control of what was once his. A wave of energy fires from his body and rocks the entire realm. The loyal demons realize that their maker has returned. In a matter of moments the entire population drop to their knees. Jaraliah procured his throne once again that day, but he has much more sinister plans to unleash.

Jaraliah wanted revenge on Cyko for locking him away for centuries. He wanted to attempt the experiment once more. Jaraliah wanted to make Cyko suffer, but he knew his power paled in comparison. He could no longer form an alliance with Korigo, so he needed another powerful Mystix. A man by the name of Omikra, was such the Mystix.

Omikra was banished to hell after slaying his Lord and Lady century ago. Before the betrayal he was known as The Beautiful Splendor. He served one of the 4 royal Mystix families. Omikra was honored as guardian of Lord Aleric and Lady Leria's first born Oni. Omikra wanted the throne for himself though. However his bloodline was not pure enough. So he served his masters until the time raised. He did not expect to fall in love with Oni, but alas it happened. His want to take the throne battled with his love for their daughter.

Omikra was surprised to learn that Oni hated her parents deeply. She wanted to assist him in his conquest. She as a royal Mystix could bring him into the upper class through marriage. The two started to plan their strike. After a few hours they formulated a ploy. Oni would fake an ailment and when her mother and father would visit her. Omikra would cast a powerful spell to vaporize them instantly. Oni would then shout in terror. The guards would bust in and wonder what was going on. Oni would tell them that a powerful being swept them away. The Lord and Lady had many enemies, so this seemed just. The two reveled in their intelligence, and readied to strike.

The plan was executed, and was a success. Although a key part of the tactic fell through. Omikra who cast the spell from a cave far away. Did not expect Magix Channelers to sense his presence. Magix Channelers were beings that could sense energy trails left behind by Magix. Some were so powerful they could even specify who cast it. In the end this would be Omikra undoing. A channeler by the name of Foja shed light on the scheme. Though Oni was never suspected Omikra was put to death at sunset.

When Omikra was approached by Jaraliah he instantly excepted the offer. He felt honored to be deemed worthy of such a task. He also wanted revenge on Cyko as well. Omikra had crossed paths with the Ultron on many occasions. He would always be forced to pull his armies back and retreat. Now with Jaraliah he just may be able to unleash his vengeance. Cyko shall face his doom.

The two began the project immediately. Omikra stated "We can forge four creatures that will make Cyko's power seem futile." Jaraliah seemed intrigued by the statement. He asked "And how do we do this?" Omikra answered "Simple…the Supreme Power blesses every creature he creates with his presences…Since your confinement a rip in the dimensional walls has occurred…We can absorb souls from his realm now." Jaraliah says "I know this…but to execute such a dimensional rip is unfathomable…To bring living beings through is nearly impossible." Omikra shook his head in disbelief. He said "None as powerful as I have tried…just lend me your power and we shall have our warriors." Jaraliah agreed and the spell began.

The first being ripped through the portal was a human from the year 2010 U.D. He lived on Earth and by no means was nothing more than a normal citizen of the United States of America. Once his body entered hell he dropped to the ground lifeless. Three guards picked him up, and carried him off. Omikra shouted "TAKE THIS ONE TO MY QUARTERS!" and the spell continued.

The next two men also hailed from Earth in the year 1860 U.D. Mcneil and Moses Malone. Two adopted brothers who helped many escape on the Underground Railroad. The two entered the Underworld and dropped with a sickening thud. Three more guards come out and take the brothers away.

The last was a woman from the planet Mars year 6814 U.D. She was a pirate captain of a group of bandits. The Pirates of Sadistic Starway. She entered the Underworld and blacked out instantly. Three more guards came forward and carried her away.

Omikra asked Jaraliah to instill the Ultron power into the three. While he tended to the first one. Jaraliah agreed and set out on his task. Omikra entered his quarters and began his stratagem. He needed one of these creatures to obey his every whim. Omikra would secure this by placing a creation of his deep inside this ones chest. The Heart Tick of Omikra was a fatal ailment. It could kill the most powerful beings in hours. He knew that an Ultron however would be unaffected. He rested his hand on the mans chest and mumbled an incantation. In moments the Heart Tick is in place. His doors open and he takes the man to Jaraliah.

Jaraliah performs the ritual on the last man and asks "So how long till they awaken?" Omikra answers "A little over 1,800 years…Until then we just wait." The four lied dormant for hundreds of years. However the first man awakened in the year 7814. Omikra had planned this, but Jaraliah was unaware of the scheme. Omikra asked the Lord of the Underworld "May I take this one to receive some treatment…his awakening at this stage is fatal." Jaraliah agreed and let Omikra tend to the matter.

Omikra took him to a long fallen ally. A warrior by the name of Xi-Dun. A man who was endowed with the teachings of the Universal Fist. He also mastered the Banished Fists. A technique of such brutal blows they were banned from the Universal teachings. Xi-Dun sought revenge on Cyko as well, and couldn't say no to his former commander in the Lady Leria Lord Aleric forces. Though he hated his Lord and Lady for sending him here, he honored his friendship with Omikra and Oni. So the man was handed over to Xi-Dun.

Xi-Dun first had to give his only pupil a name. He named him Violence. A name fitting for a warrior who will learn such a vicious technique. He then began training Violence in a deep locked away cave. Omikra made sure the two would not be interrupted. He placed a Magixal barrier around the cavern and went to see Jaraliah. He told the Lord of the Underworld that the man needed to be placed in a more sacred place. Jaraliah believed Omikra, and this would be his downfall.

Violence trained for the remaining years and was just as skilled as Xi-Dun now. However he did not share his blood thirsty mentality or ignorant speech. In fact he was well mannered and spoke quite proper. He was a man of few words, and only spoke when necessary. During his training he fought every demon ever born. He was still human and would remain so until his dying day. However he was so skilled in combat he could take out creatures thousand fold of his power. Violence became interested in ancient readings. He would sneak away while his master slept, and would enter the Tombs of Knowledge. A library that held nearly any book ever written. He enjoyed the fighting as much as he did reading. Violence became the ultimate warrior.

When the day arrived for the other three to awaken. Omikra summoned Violence. Jaraliah awaited his knights, as he hovered above a fiery chasm. The four assemble and look at the leader of the Underworld. Jaraliah spoke "I see you will serve me faithfully." Violence the only one who is versed in speech stated "I serve no one besides my own ambitions…Xi-Dun has taught me well…but I refuse to follow anyone whose idea of fun is combat with lesser warriors." Jaraliah smiled and said "You have spunk human…I think three will be enough to handle Cyko…your death will amuse me." Violence charged for Jaraliah, but an unforeseen blast send him flying. Violence ripped through a portal and disappeared. Jaraliah asked "Where did he get off too?" Omikra answered "He was defective…his existence was not meant to be." Jaraliah clinched his fist and said "Very well then…go my seeds…bring me the head of Cyko."

Once the three exited the dimensional rip. Their memories of hell were wiped clean. They couldn't recall anything. However when they would die. Their Ultron powers would awaken, and they will slaughter Cyko. For now however they will just live their lives.

Violence however was sent to the planet Shogan by Omikra. He wanted Violence to become even more skilled before killing Cyko. Xi-Jin would train the rogue warrior who could recall nothing. Violence was pretty beat up from the dimensional rip, and nearly died. However Omikra had one of his servants tend to his wounds. Violence later named himself V and joined the Shogans of Shogania. However his personality had altered quite dramatically. Instead of being well spoken and respectful. A lewd sense of humor, and care free spirit awakened. Perhaps it was from what he was before his trip to the Underworld. Nonetheless Omikra awaited for his time to get revenge, and sat back patiently.

After V destroyed Sur he entered the state were you are not dead but not alive. Fortunately for him, an unforeseen ally kept him from crossing over. A Mystix warrior by the name of Sho. She to fell in combat to the monstrosity known as Sur, but her sister Oni resurrected her. The two then took the fallen V to their palace. The Mystix Palace of the planet Leria in the year 8612.

Upon their arrival they were met with a surprising gathering. The Mystix Palace was even more guarded than usual. The sky was a dark green, and the orange clouds painted the sky. Sho had the lifeless V over her shoulder as Oni walked behind. Her long red hair seemed even more vivid over the alabaster skin. Her eyes were a deep purple, and peered deep into whoever looked into them. Her face was cold and still, and she seemed annoyed by the group of soldiers. Sho asks the head guard "What is this about…I demand to pass." The guard quickly replies "Very well my Lady…but we demand that you hand over that thing." Sho becomes enraged and says "You dare speak to me this way…your head shall be paraded through the streets atop my pike." A flash of light bursts through the sky. The air becomes dry and hot, as a being appears in the heavens.

The being drops toward the two women and says "I am sorry Lady Oni and Sho…but I have my orders…that creature you hold is important to the traitor Omikra's plans…we need to make sure he is kept in a safe place." Oni in shock shouted "OMIKRA IS ALIVE!" The being replied "Why of course not…but we have word he and Jaraliah have formed an alliance…we believe this creature has something to do with it." Oni roars "THEN THIS THING STAYS WITH ME!" the man shakes his head and stated "Perhaps you do not understand…I am not of Mystix descent…I need not follow your commands…I was paid to do a job…if you two wish to interfere…then perhaps I will have to kill you." Sho sits V on the ground and says "You dare threaten us…you and what army." the being snaps his fingers and the sky fills with a swarm of monstrous fiends. The being says "I am sure you know what these things are…an entire Mystix kingdom fell to the Plagues…perhaps you would like to take a chance with them." Oni shouted "VERY WELL VERMIN!" Sho held her sister back and said "No…we are out matched…we will find a way to get him back…until then we must wait." the being smiles and says "Not only beautiful…but smart as well…you have made a wise choice…now leave and let us handle our business." Sho nods in approval as Oni opens a small vortex. The two enter the portal and leave V in the hands of the unknown foe.

The guards pick V up from the hard soil and carry him deep into the woods surrounding the palace. A few moments pass and they reach a large canyon. A huge wooden box the size of a small building rested inside. The guards ready to throw V into the cell when an old man ceases the process. He pulls two crosses from his sleeves and wraps them around his eyes with a black cloth. Several shamans follow behind the old man and begin chanting a strange incantation. Rain fell from the clouds, but not normal water. A blessed water that could kill demons with a splash. The box begins to fill with the holy water as the guards throw V inside. Another group of shamans appear and begin chanting something as well. Their task was to create holy chains to hold V in place. With the box made of a blessed wood called Holoak, the prisoner would be held for an eternity. The water filled the box, and the chains wrapped around the lifeless V. The final task was to logde a cross made of Holoak covered in Soul gem into his skull. The old man chants as that very cross flies through the canyon. It thrusts through his skull and the box is sealed closed forever. All the shamans chant and raise the box skyward. If the monster ever broke through the box the seven holy stars of Leria would burn him alive. The shamans leave the site and return to their normal lives.

So our first saga comes to a close. What will Sho and Oni do now that there mothers castle has been taken over my an unknown warrior. What of Wu-Long and the others. Do they believe V is dead. Technically no, but he is in no condition you would call living. What of Omikra's plans. Will they be fulfilled. And what of Lotus the guard of the rogue Lord of Hades Oro. What do these two play in the sinister scheme. However this is a tale for another time…


End file.
